Beyond the Horizon
by Dark-Kratos
Summary: A story based on another group, that sets out to help save the world from a rouge Desian, while helping out the Chosen in her quest...now R for very dark scenes...Plz RxR...
1. Ch1

Tales of Symphonia: Beyond the Horizon (Kai's Story)

Chapter 1

18 years ago...  
Village of Martel  
Illamia  
  
It was a dark and rainy night, the leader of the village wife Lina Kanson was in labor. She was giving birth to her first child, while Oyen her husband watched. She had been sick for months while she carried her child inside her. Oyen and doctors months before were afraid that she or her newborn would die if she gave birth. Against the doctors wishes she kept her newborn, she said, "I will not take my newborn's life to save my own."  
  
As the months went on the sickness got worse and her skin started to crystallize. The Doctors became increasingly worried that the sickness would infect her child, but they could not do anything...so they waited. The time had come her body was over 50% crystallized and it looked like neither would survive. 15 hours into labor her husband's boss and friend Pronyma and Lord Yggdrasill arrived.  
  
He greeted them and Yggdrasill asked, "So how is our test subject?"   
  
"She has been in labor and she has not given birth yet, Lord Yggdrasill." replied Oyen, but when he said that a baby started crying. Lina had given birth to a healthy baby boy.  
  
"He's a boy, my son, my pride and joy." Lina cried as tears ran down her face..."I'm so glad that...I could see...him be...before...I go..." and that was her last words as she succumbs to the sickness.  
  
Oyen looked at his dead wife and shed no tear, he then turned to Yggdrasill who said, "Well it looked like a failure, she bore a son, and I needed a girl for the chosen. He is nothing more then a reject, I have no need for a reject...Oyen take him to the human ranch he will be perfect for a host body." with that they left.  
  
Aubrey Konosuke over heard them and looked at his son. He never looked at his son and carried his wife away.   
  
Later that night Aubrey snuck into her master's room stole his experimental Exsphere and left to get the unnamed child. They left the village and headed for Palmacosta where they would live in fear of Oyen's revenge.

Palmacosta   
Present Day  
  
It had been 18 years since that day Kai came into the world. He had been given a name by his surrogate mother Aubrey Konosuke. All his life he had lived by the fact that he had no father...and that everyone at school picked on him for his silver hair, and always tan skin. Aubrey could never tell him that his mother died giving birth to him or that his father was going to use him for a test subject. Instead she taught him how to fight, but before that she had made a trip to Iselia to see Dirk in making her a key crest for Kai's exsphere.  
  
On Kai's 18 birthday, she gave him a pet wolf that he called Fenir. She then allowed him to travel the world, Kai counted the days until he could leave the city he lived in for so many years. He was determined to make a name for himself, so he could help his mother who had become sick and was under the care of Dorr. Kai vowed to find a healer and set off for Martel Church in Iselia.  
  
So began his journey...

On a Ship headed for Izoold  
  
Kai stood on the starboard side and look at the sea. People were talking on both sides of him. One was talking about the Triet ruins; the other was talking about Iselia. Kai walked off and headed for the cargo hold where Fenir was staying. They thought that having a wolf as a pet was weird and wouldn't allow him on the deck.  
  
Kai gave a heavy sigh as he looked at Fenir. "I miss mom." said Kai as Fenir looked at him.  
"I know you do but you will get used to it." replied Fenir  
"I hope we could find a healer...I don't want her to die, she is all I have left." when he said that the ship shook and screams came down from the deck. Kai rushed up and saw a giant turtle on the deck, the turtle snapped at the soldiers that tried to force it back into the sea.  
  
"What do we do? It's not moving!" a soldier asked spear drawn  
"Keep it from attacking the citizens!" replied the commander  
  
"Stand back, I'll take it from here." said Kai as he pulled out his twin blades. The soldiers left and the head of the ship was empty except for the turtle and Kai. The other people hid behind the soldiers and cheered Kai on.  
  
"Well now, let get things warmed up!" Kai said as he pointed his sword at the turtle. The Turtle gave a loud screech and charged at Kai but at a slow pace.  
  
Kai rushed in and got the first hit in, the turtle gave a screech and stomped the ground knocking Kai and everyone near the battle off their feet. The turtle made to stomp on Kai but he evaded and countered with...   
  
"Demonic Circle!" the first hit knocked the turtle into the air; the second knocked him onto its back. "Ha! Now take this! Raging Beast!" that attack sent the turtle off the ship and back into the sea. The people cheered as Kai put his swords away and said, "Too hard for ya?"  
  
The night was peaceful, except for the people that were talking about the battle that happened that day.  
  
The next day they arrived in...   
  
Izoold  
  
Kai stopped at a store and bought supplies for his trip, he bought enough to last him until he gets to Triet. On his way out he spotted two girls looking around for someone. He walked over to them and asked.  
  
"Hi! You need any help?" Kai asked standing next to Fenir.  
  
The girls were wearing cloaks, one had long black hair that became curled up at the bottom she had a staff in hand, and the other had blond hair that was made into two pigtails she wore a witches hat.  
  
"Uh...yeah we need someone to help us make it to Martel Church. Were both magic users and we won't survive on our own." she said, as the other girl nodded.  
  
"Martel Church? I'm headed that way and I could take you that way." he replied as he looked at them.   
'Nice girls I wonder if they would like to go out with me when we make it to Iselia?' he thought as Fenir looked at him.  
'You wish.' replied Fenir in his mind as he looked at Kai.  
  
"Okay! I'm Linda, and she is May."  
"I'm Kai, Kai Konosuke." he said as they left the village.

Ossa Trail

Kai, Linda, May and Fenir had reached the trail that would take them to the Triet desert.

"Well girls after this we will be in the Triet desert. Then it's not far to Iselia and the church." said Kai as they saw monster calm and minding their own business.

"I want to see the view from the peak!" said a happy Linda as she looked at Kai. "Can we Kai can we?"

"We don't have time. We are needed at the Church as soon as possible." replied May in a stern voice that made Linda stop.

"Ouch! That's Cold." said Kai as they headed up the trail.

By the time they got to the end of the trail they had avoided fighting the monsters. It was night and it was perfect to travel across the desert.

"Okay since its night, we head for Triet and rest during the day, and leave at night for Iselia, any objections?" asked Kai as they ate dinner.

"No fine with me." replied May as she sat next to Linda who said the same.

They headed into the desert and half-way to Triet Kai stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Asked Linda as she looked at Kai

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, go on ahead I'll catch up I need to do something." Kai replied as the girls went on ahead with Fenir.

'Someone's following us...and I'll find out who.' thought Kai as he disappeared behind a sand dune. Kai waved his hand over his exsphere and disappeared.

Seconds after he disappeared, some bandit's start to stalk the girls. Kai saw this and gave chase. He followed them up till they caught up to the girls and he hid behind another dune. He threw rocks at them to stop them from attacking the girls. They headed in his direction and they saw no one, they looked all over and could not see Kai, but one had almost ran into Kai as he moved from another spot. They gave up and pursued after the girls again. Unfortunately for them they fell into a trap, and was tied up by Kai and left for the monsters to bat at them while they hanged from a tree. Kai caught up to the girls after disabling stealth mode and they asked.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh I had to take care of some business." Kai replied as they headed into Triet.

Triet Inn

Kai and his group stayed at the inn for the rest of the night and most of the day. They got up late in the afternoon and had a large dinner, to make up for missed breakfast and lunch. They left after the meal and headed out of the city; they left as some men with whips walked in. They headed north for Iselia they spent most of the night getting out of the desert. They had rain earlier that day and it caused the monsters to be more active that night. Kai's group had encountered no more then 3 groups of monsters while leaving the desert. Halfway from Iselia they camped for the night near the forest as the fighting drained their bodies and mana, Fenir kept watch as they slept.

Road to Iselia

They woke up the next day, and headed for Iselia again. As they neared Iselia, Linda looked at Kai and asked him, "So why are you going to Martel Church?"

"I'm looking for a healer to help my sick mother. She's got some sort of sickness that's kept her in bed since my 17th birthday." Replied Kai as they saw the city gates

"I'm sorry I wish I could help...but I'm just an apprentice." Linda said as she looked a little sad.

"It's okay, I'm sure one day you will be able help others." Kai looked at her then looked at the city gates and saw two guards walk out to greet them.

"Welcome to Iselia! Home of the Martel Church, If your visiting and plan on going out of the village please don't go near the Human Ranch north of the village, now please enjoy your stay!" Said the guards and they allowed Kai's group in to the village.

They looked around and Kai said, "Well, we have some time before it gets dark so let's split up and meet at the inn at sun down."

"Okay!" replied Linda while May nodded.

Kai headed north of the village, he was going to visit the man who gave him his key crest, Dirk. Dirk gave him his key crest when he visited him with his mother 6 years ago; he was a nice man when he first saw him. 'I wonder if he still remembers me?' Kai thought as he entered the forest, Fenir followed.

Kai reached Dirk's house as the sun hovered over the trees of the forest. Kai knocked on the door and Dirk answered. "Yes?"

"Hi, Dirk remember me?" asked Kai as he looked at Dirk.

Dirk looked at him and replied, "I remember everyone I meet, and every job I've done. Your Kai Konosuke and I made your key crest 6 years ago." He said then asked him to come in. "You've grown since I last seen ya. So, how's your mother?"

Kai sat down on a chair near the table. "My mother has been sick for a year now, and I've come to find a healer."

Dirk looked at him and replied, "I'm sorry, I hope she gets better. Nice woman she was, always looking out for ya while you visited the village that year."

After that they had tea and talked some more, then Kai had to leave as it was getting late. Kai had made it back to the village before the stars had come out. Kai, Linda, and May had dinner and went to bed early.

The next day Kai and the girls got up early and ate breakfast. They left for the church and on the way out of the village Kai had passed a blond girl dressed in white and received a shock. He turned around and looked at her and continued on with Linda and May.

'That was odd? It felt like were connected somehow. But I don't know her! Do I?' thought Kai as they arrived at the Church.

"Well this is our stop." Said Linda as she got close to Kai and kissed him.

"Thank you for helping us." Said May as looked at him and smiled.

"It was my pleasure, and good luck with your training." He replied now blushing from the kiss.

They left and Kai entered the building next to the temple. A priest was next to the Spirtua statue.

"Can I help you my son?" he asked Kai.

"I'm looking for a healer, my mother is sick and she needs help." Kai replied as he looked at the priest. "I was told I could find one here, since Palmacosta's was unable to do anything."

"I see, but our healer is out on a pilgrimage and won't be back for a while. I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing." Said the elderly old priest.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll come to Palmacosta one day." Replied Kai and he left headed back for the village.

Kai had walked back to the village and went to the pond where he used to hang out when he felt down. The water seemed to ease his mind, and at this point he needed it. He looked at the fish that jumped out of the water. He tossed some bread in and looked at the ducks that came to eat it. Out of nowhere he was tapped on the shoulder, and turned around to see Raine, an old friend of his.

"Kai? I knew it was you!" She cried and gave him a hug. "It's been six years what brings you here?"

Kai told her about his mother and what happened after they left Iselia.

"I'm so sorry. I hope that you can find someone to help her." She said as Genis walked in.

"Sis! I'm Home!" he yelled as he walked in and saw Kai talking with his sister.

"Genis, welcome home! We have a guest, say hi to Kai." She said as he put his stuff on his bed.

"Hello Kai." He said as he looked at him.

"Hello Genis, you sure have grown since I last saw you."

"I heard your name being called outside near the village gates." Said Genis as Raine came over.

"What are you talking about?" asked Raine

"It's some guy from Palmacosta; he has a letter from Governor-General Dorr." Genis replied.

Kai rushed out to meet the man, Genis and Raine followed. Kai got the letter and read it. He dropped it as soon as he saw it.

Raine picked it up and read...

_To Kai Konosuke: _

_Please do not return to Palmacosta your mother has been arrested and sent to a human ranch. She was arrested for kidnapping you! According to the Desians your father is Oyen Kanson, and that you were to be raised to work for him. They will take you to him on your return. I repeat do not return, they don't want you, they want the exsphere that was stolen. According to your mother, she saved you from being a test subject. Your real mother's last wishes were for you to live a good life, not one that involved meaningless death, to make one more powerful._

_If you return she would have failed your mother's wishes. Don't worry we will save her._

_Governor-General Dorr_


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2:

"This is horrible, how could they do something like that?" Raine said as she looked at Kai who was visibly crushed by the news. He sat on the ground, staring at it, unable to understand his life at hand. For the longest time he had called the person that took him from his home when he was a baby, his mother. Somewhere he knew deep inside that their was more to the story and only two people could tell him more, his false mother or his father. Since he did not know where he came from, his only choice would be to infiltrate the Palmacosta human ranch. Kai got up and brushed off the dirt and looked at Raine.

"Kai...I'm sorry about this. You can stay with us if you want." Raine said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay Raine I'll stay." Kai replied as he hugged Raine, "Thanks for helping me."

They left for Raine's place, where Kai would spend his time waiting for news from Dorr.

2 days later

It was night and the village was peaceful, Raine was sleeping with Genis next to her, and Kai was getting ready to leave. He grabbed his swords and hat; he placed a note on the bed where he was to be sleeping. He snuck out of the house and left the village with Fenir. They ran though the woods and into the open, the night still was young the moon had begun to rise in the south. They ran through the desert and mountain trail, and arrived in Izoold, late in the morning.

Iselia

Raine woke up to find the bed next to her empty, with a note and a rose; she picked it up and read it.

To Raine:

I'm sorry but I could not sit by and let the Desians get away with what they did. I'll be in Izoold by the time you read this. I would have told you but I did not want to have any problems. I will come and see you after my job is done.

Love,

Kai

"Oh Kai, please be safe." Cried Raine as she held the single rose.

Late night Palmacosta

Kai and Fenir arrived in Palmacosta late that night; they got a room and slept until morning. They left for Dorr's office and when they got across the bridge, they were ambushed by the Desians. The Desians blocked all exits and in the middle of the area stood a red haired half-elf and a giant green monster.

"Are you Kai Konosuke?" the Half-elf asked Kai

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Replied Kai

"Why should I tell my name to some inferior being?"

"Well I guess you don't want my name then." When Kai said that the half-elf got mad

"I don't need to know your name once your dead!" the half-elf yelled, "Get him! Kill him you inferior being!"

The monster roared and swung its arms in anger. Kai threw off his jacket, hat and glasses; and pulled out his swords, and said. "Come and get it!"

The monster roared again, and scared the people that were watching. Kai rushed into the fight and was hit by the monster's arms. He was tossed up in to the air and hit the ground hard. He got back up and said, "Okay maybe it was wrong to piss off the monster."

He charged at the monster and hit it with the attack heavy tiger blade. It knocked the monster to the floor. Kai got ready to attack again but the monster retaliated and knocked Kai across the square into a building. He hit the wall with enough force to cause him to drop his swords and cough up blood. The monster slowly walked over to Kai who laid flat on the floor. It got ready to attack when Kai said, "I'm sorry mom but I've failed you..."

The monster stopped and grabbed its head and cried, "Kai? Kai is that you?" in a horrible voice that almost sounded as if it was underwater.

Kai did not answer, he was out cold and blood had trickled out of his mouth.

"What have I done? Kai answer me!" the monster cried but got no answer.

"Well done you inferior being, you knocked out the one we wanted, now get out of the way so we can take him back to his father." Said the half-elf as he walked up to Kai's motionless body.

"No! Stay back!" the monster yelled as he got closer.

The Desian troops ran up to the monster and the head whipmaster said, "Deifying Lord Magnius! Move you monster!" After he finished they started whipping her, she did not move.

Magnius took out his weapon and stabbed the monster. It cried and grabbed Magnius and said, "Tell Kai that even though I did not give him life, he was still my son and I loved him." She then blew up injuring Magnius. The Desians troop rushed to him and teleported him to safety.

The people that watched the battle rushed to Kai's aid and took him away from the square that was covered in dirt and broken stone. Most people felt sadden by Kai's lost and cried, the sky agreed and cried with the people of Palmacosta.

Several Days later

Iselia

Kai was lying in bed; his clothes were on a chair next to him. His body was bruised, and lower back was wrapped up. He had broken ribs, and was sore from head to toe; he was still sleeping as Raine attended to him. He had been like that since the battle; many believed it was from when he hit the wall. Raine believed that it was the fact that he had suffered so many things in such a small amount of time. From what she read, he had to fight his own mother, and before he had learned that all he knew was a lie.

Not soon after Raine had turned her back to get some water, Kai's right hand moved and he said in a faint voice, "Mother? Where is mother?" Raine heard this and rushed to his side. She picked up his hand and looked at him; she began to say something but stopped, deciding against it.

"Mother where is my mother?" Kai said again.

"Shhhh...she will be here soon." Replied Raine and she picked up an exsphere that was his mother's, and placed it in his hand. He soon went back to sleep and Genis said.

"That's a lie."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell him the truth at this time, it might hurt him more." Raine replied, but she began to cry. "I'm glad he's back but I did not want to see him in this shape."

"You like him? Even If he is a human?" Genis asked as he looked at Raine.

"Genis, there is something I must tell you but you must keep it quiet."

"Okay sis."

"He is not a human, but he is a half-elf. I know because I felt the mana course though his body."

Genis looked shocked, even he could not tell. "But, I would have known if he was a half-elf. I would have felt the mana."

"His mana is weak, and that is because he is not a true half-elf."

Genis thought about what Raine said, then asked "So if he is not a true half-elf...that would make him a human...right Raine?"

Raine shook her head and replied, "No. He is a half-elf but he takes on more human qualities then his elf side. Think of him as a human born with the gift of magic."

"All right." Said Genis as he looked at Kai.

Sprit realm

"Kai, wake up my son." Said a familiar voice.

Kai opened his eyes and saw that an angel had descended on him.

"WH-where am I? Am I dead?" asked Kai as he saw his body on the bed.

"No you are alive but in a disembody state-of-mind. It is an after effect of the exspheres that you have on you." Replied the angel that looked familiar to Kai, but he could not put his finger on it.

"So I can return right?"

"Yes but only after I show you the stuff you need to know, stuff that will explain your past, present and future." She said but Kai did not understand the last part of her sentence. "Take my hand, and I will show you what I mean." Kai took her hand and was taken to a place he never knew, a place that looked dark and evil.

"Kai, this is your homeland. You were born here, and you will need to return here." The angel said as Kai looked at the place he was born.

The land was muddy, everyone wore gray, ripped clothes, they had exspheres on their hands, and men walked around whipping everyone that wasn't working.

"Its...it's a human ranch."

"Yes, after your mother's death he captured everyone, and forced them to build the human ranch. Many people died building it, and those who lived would only meet the same fate some time later." Replied the angel as she adverted her eyes from the horrible scene.

Kai then looked to the west of the ranch and saw a large graveyard. Hundreds and hundreds of bodies laid there most of them rotting flesh.

"It's horrible! I can't believe this, why don't they bury them?" Kai asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Your father and The Desians believe that it's a waste of time and that it will keep everyone away from the ranch." She said as she cried.

"Why doesn't the Goddess Martel do something about this?"

"Martel is asleep, but don't worry the chosen will come soon and save the world." She said as they moved to another area.

They were now outside a swamp not to far from the ranch.

"What's this area?" Kai asked as he looked around.

"This is the Illamia swamp, you will need to come here after finding the Red and Blue dragons." She said as she saw her son's eyes light up.

"Dragons! They exist!"

"Yes but in different areas." She said as the scene split into three. "The Red Dragon lives in the Triet ruins, the Blue lives near Thoda geyser, and black lives in this swamp." Kai was over ecstatic by the news. "Defeating those three will give you item's to stop your father, but those three alone is not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to obtain the rank of Dragon Knight in order to stop you father's evil ways. The other three Green, White and Gold dragons are lost in this land. During your journey to find the items, you will find more clues to their whereabouts." She said and Kai looked happy. "Now, there is one more thing you must see before I leave you." After she said that Kai was taken to a room where a girl with blond hair sleeps.

"Where are we now?" Kai asked as he looked at the room.

"We are in your cousin's room."

"Cousin, I don't have any other relatives other then my father."

"She is your cousin from your mother's side. You are of the mana clan, and rules stated by the church, all members of the mana clan must live apart from each other, to preserve the mana lineage." She said and Kai looked at her

"So, she is the chosen?"

"Yes, and you must look after her, but you must do it in secret. If word got out that you and her are related, the Desians will stop at nothing to kill you both and end the mana clans lineage." The angel said as a bell rang.

"What's that?"

"My time is up; remember you cannot tell anyone about this."

"I won't, and are you my mother?"

The angel did not say anything but she nodded her head and disappeared.

'So that what she looked liked.' Thought Kai as his sprit returned to his body.


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3

By the time Kai had returned to his body, Raine and Genis had gone to sleep and failed to notice that Kai's fingers had moved. Kai opened his eyes and looked around the small house; he saw Raine and Genis sleeping in the bed beside him.

'I'll let them sleep, I'll just surprise them later with a meal they won't forget.' He thought as Fenir licks his master's hand.

'_Welcome back, they missed you.' _Said Fenir as he pointed his nose to Raine.

'_I know; I won't leave them like that ever again.' _Replied Kai as he looked at his faithful friend.

The next morning Kai woke up early and cooked breakfast while Raine and Genis slept. He was making the best breakfast they would not forget. As he worked Raine was the first to get up. She got out of bed and she looked over to a working Kai and said nothing, instead she changed out of her nightgown and into her white long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Morning Raine, hope your hungry I made a breakfast fit for a king." Kai said as he put out plates for food.

"I'm glad your back, you gave us quite a shock when you turned back up in a coma." She said as she woke up Genis. "What was a bigger surprise was that the people of Palmacosta brought you here."

"That's all in the past, I'm here and ready for a new day." He said as he put out the food he made. He placed eggs on three plates, along with chopped potatoes, and ham. He then put pancakes on the plates; the pancakes had butter, whipped cream, and cherries on them.

Raine and Genis looked at the food and asked, "Where did you learn to make this?"

"My mother thought me before she got sick, Goddess rest her soul." He said as he looked at his plate. "She was a great cook, thought me everything she knew."

They all looked depressed, Kai saw this and said. "Don't get depressed I know she's fine, and I will find her one day." He said as he grabbed his fork and begun to eat, and they followed.

'He's in denial, he can't bring him self to face the truth.' Thought Raine as she ate her breakfast.

After they ate Raine and Genis left for school as Kai cleaned up the place. After Kai went to the mayor's house to see him about a job.

They talked and worked out a deal, Kai was to hunt any animal that could harm the people of Iselia, and ones that could be used for food.

Later that day he left the village and went out into the fields, he found him self a horse. He spent the rest of the day circling the village with his new bow and arrows ready for anything. Around three Lloyd, Genis, and Collette left the village and headed for the forest. They passed Kai as he was headed back around the village; he stopped to talk to them.

"Well where is the chosen headed today?" Kai asked as they looked at him.

"We were headed for Lloyd's house." Replied Collette as they looked at his house.

"Well do you need an escort?" he asked as they looked at his horse.

"That's okay I can handle the monsters there." Replied Lloyd as he looked at Kai's hand.

"Alright but stay away from the human ranch, we don't need trouble with the Desians." He told them as they got ready to leave.

"We will." They all said in unison.

For the next couple of weeks Kai had done his job and taken care of the village, while helping Raine and Genis take care of their house. Fall turned to winter and the once lushes trees became bare and white with snow. The fields became quite as most monsters turned in from the cold and hibernated for winter.

Kai's work did not stop for winter as some monsters became harder to spot in the snow. He would have to be on guard as people would work in the forest to get firewood for all the residents.

"Man its cold today." Kai said as he warmed up by the fire. Raine was in the back getting Genis his snow boots.

"Yes, that's why I want you to escort Genis and Collette to Lloyd's house." She said as Genis put on his boots.

"Yeah well at least it's convenient; I have to clear the path of monsters so they can get some wood for the homes." He said as he got ready to go himself. He put on a scarf, along with his trench coat, gloves, boots and hat. "Well Genis, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Genis replied, as he walked to the door.

"All right were off." Kai said as he grabbed his bow and arrows.

They left the house and met up with Collette at the village south exit. She was dressed in a white coat, matching white boots, pink ear muffs and a pink fluffy cap.

"Hi Collette!" Said Genis as they arrived at the south gate.

Kai looked at his cousin and smiled, and she smiled back.

"So were going to be chaperone to Lloyd's house by Kai today?" she asked

"Yes, Raine wanted him to take us there because of the snow." Genis said with a sigh.

"Well I feel safe when he's around." She said as Kai's horse shook his head and moved around.

"We should be moving along, my horse is getting restless." Kai said as he calmed his horse down.

"Yes were sorry Kai." Said Collette as they left for the forest.

They walked into the snowy forest and headed north for Lloyd's house. Kai lead the way with his bow armed and ready. They neared the Iselia human ranch when they stopped when they heard a noise. Kai took up his bow and aimed it in the direction of the noise. He waited and nothing came out so he shrugged it off and they moved on. As they passed the bush a snake lunged out and bit his horse on it hind leg. The horse became enraged and attempted to throw off Kai.

Kai hung on and yelled, "Whoa! Calm down! Settle down! Come on!" His words had no effect as the horse jumped up and fell backwards on Kai's left arm shattering it. He yelled in pain as Collette and Genis watched in horror as Kai lay on the ground clutching his broken left arm. The horse had become silent as it succumbed to the poison. Collette told Genis to get Lloyd and Dirk, while she tried to help Kai. In a short time Genis had returned with Lloyd and Dirk who carried a now unconscious Kai to their house, while Genis and Collette went back to the town to get a doctor.

An hour later, they returned with a doctor and Raine. They over looked his broken arm and was amazed that the arm had only broke in two places. They set his arm and wrapped it up, but the doctor said that Kai's arm could no longer hold a sword. Kai was upset by this as he could no longer fight with two swords.

Months later, Kai had his arm removed from the cast and begun to learn how to use a shield as the time for his journey had come.

It was a bright spring day and Kai was in the forest training when a bright light had flashed before him. When he opened his eyes he saw his mother standing before him dressed in a heavenly robe. Her hair shimmered in the light, and wings beat softly in the wind.

"My son your time has come for you to begin your journey. The dragon's have heard the cries of Martel, and have awoken. You must travel the land and find them, so you can use their power to save the people that suffer under the Desians rule." She said as another flash of light came from the Church of Martel. "The time has come for the chosen to save the world."

Kai looked worried knowing that Collette now had to undertake her duties as the chosen.

"Do not worry my son, she will save the world, and you will help her, by collecting the Dragon items, and saving the world from the Desians." Kai nodded. "Your first destination is the Triet Ruins; the red dragon awaits you there." She said as she begun to disappear.

"Mother wait!" Kai yelled as he reached out to touch her.

"I will see you again, my son, my pride and joy." She cried as a tear fell to the ground and became a pendent.

Kai picked it up and clutched it as he yelled. "I will not fail you or Martel, mother! I promise!" He said that and left the forest for Raine's house.


	4. Ch4

Chapter 4

Kai had made it to Raine's house as Lloyd, Genis and Collette left the village through the north gate. He had grabbed his bag and threw supplies and extra clothes in it. He tossed it over his shoulders, along with his shield and sword. He wrote a note to Raine and placed it on her pillow, then left the house with Fenir.

They traveled the main path that headed to Triet, on the way he ran into some travelers that were lost.

Kai stopped and asked, "You need any help?"

They looked at him and said, "Yes can you tell us how to get to Triet? Were on a missionary trip and we got lost." Replied the female priest.

Kai looked at the group; it consisted of two priests, a swordsman and a healer. The swordsmen looked like he was no older then 22, he was tall, had short black hair, his skin was tan, and he had a long steel sword that needed two hands to wield, he was wearing a travelers cloak. The healer looked like she was 19, her hair was blond and in a ponytail. She looked no taller then Kai, she wore a beautiful white robe, and carried a staff.

"Well I'm headed for the Triet ruins, so I could take you to Triet and rest there for the day, before going to the ruins." Said Kai as he caught a glimpse of the girl looking at him, she quickly turned her head and blushed.

"You can! That's great, we could always use another bodyguard, and I will see that you are paid for your services." Said the male priest.

Kai shook his head and replied, "No that's okay, give the money to people that need it."

"Alright, thanks for helping us." Replied the female priest as she smiled.

They walked along the path protecting the priests from monsters. As it became nightfall they stopped and setup camp. The swordsman was in charge of cooking as Kai and the healer checked the area for wood for the fire. They were near the forest when the healer asked, "So what's your name?"

"Kai, Kai Konosuke." He replied as he picked up a couple of sticks.

"Tria Maxwell, so why are you on the way to the Triet ruins?" she asked him as she got a few sticks herself.

"I'm on my own little quest that I cannot say right now...It might jeopardize my quest."

Tria looked at him and saw his right hand, "You have an exsphere! Are you a Desian?" she asked him.

"No way, I can't stand them. They are nothing but bad news." Kai replied almost at once.

"This was my mother's she gave it to me before I left."

"I see I'm sorry I yelled like tha-!" said Tria as she slipped on a slippery rock and landed on the ground with her robe a skew. Kai seen this and quickly adverted his eyes as she fixed her robes.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to look at you like that." Yelled Kai quickly, hoping that he would not get hit.

"It's okay it was my fault for not watching where I was going." She replied as she brushed off the dirt, and got the sticks she dropped.

They walked back to the campsite and everyone was waiting for them. They sat and had dinner and talked. After dinner Kai volunteered to be the night watch while everyone slept. During the night Kai heard a splash of water and went to check it out, when he got to the lake, Kai had seen more then he bargained for. Tria was taking a bath in the lake and Kai had seen her. Kai quickly ducked out of site and hid behind a bush, before getting up.

"_You saw something you weren't supposed to eh Kai?" _said Fenir as he looked at Kai.

"_Shut up!" _ Replied Kai as he tried to stop his nosebleed, Fenir laughed.

Kai got back up and called out to Tria, "Is everything okay Tria?"

Tria heard Kai's voice and replied, "Yes I am, how did you know I was here, did you peek?"

"No, I did not I just saw that you were not at the campsite, and I heard a splash of water, so I guessed it was you." He replied blushing a shade of crimson.

"What I'm not peek worthy?" she said playfully

Kai's nose begun to bleed again, "I-I-I-I-I..." he stuttered

"I was kidding." She said as she got out of the water and begun to dry herself off, "So could you help me dry off?"

That was the last straw as Kai fell to the ground bleeding from his nose.

"Kai? I was kidding again...Kai?" She walked over to where she heard him talking and saw him out cold. "Ah man...I over did it again."

The morning came and they left for Triet, on the way Kai asked the swordsman his name.

"My name is Shirro Kana." He replied as they walked into the desert.

As they neared Triet they were ambushed by a group of bandits who Kai recognized from the ones he left on the tree, almost a year ago.

"Hand over your money and women!" said Bandit 1

Kai stepped out from behind the priest and said, "Well if it isn't the same guys from a year ago."

The bandits took a step back and said, "Not you again!"

"Kai, you know these people?" asked Shirro

"Yeah I know them, they attacked me once before." He replied in a whisper "Well you going to attack me again or you going to run off before you get stuck in the tree again?" he asked the Bandits.

They looked at him and ran off without saying another word. Then the group once again headed for Triet. Once in Triet the priests left the group and Kai and the others went into the inn. They got two rooms and they rested, during the night Kai heard two familiar voices and one new one.

'Colette and Raine? They are here too? Oh man I wasn't hoping to run into them this soon!' thought Kai as he lay in his bed, while Shirro snored.

The next day Kai and his group got up early and left before Colette's group woke up. Kai then asked Shirro and Tria what they were going to do.

"I was thinking of following you, Kai. Since all I was doing was protecting the priest." Replied Shirro as they walk towards the gate.

"I want to find out more about you Kaiiiii." Replied Tria as she was next to Kai.

'I'm glad they are coming with me but Tria just scares me, I don't know if she is serious or toying with me.' He thought as they got outside the gates.

As Kai's group was leaving the town, Colette group came out of the inn and Raine had spotted Kai and Fenir. "Kai, Kaiiii!" she yelled as a group of people went by and blocked her vision, when they left he was gone.

"Professor is something wrong?" asked Colette as she looked at Raine.

"No nothing, I'm sorry." Replied Raine as she looked disappointed.

Kai's group arrived at the Triet ruins when the desert started to get hot; they had no trouble getting to the ruins as they were able to put down monsters without problems.

"Well here we are, so what's here?" asked Tria, as she looked around in the shade.

"This is the shrine to Effet, the summon sprit of fire." Replied Kai as he looked at the shrine door. "I just need to figure out how to get in here."

Kai looked at the stone that blocked the way, "Hmmm...that's looks familiar?"

"What does?" asked Shirro as he stood next to Kai.

"That symbol, it looks like it has something to do with me." Kai leaned over and his pendent fell out of his pocket and opened up.

Tria picked up the pendent, and looked at it. "Kai what's this?"

"Huh?" Kai looked at her and saw the pendent. "That's my mother's." Kai grabbed it and looked at it. "That's it!"

"What is?" they both asked.

"That symbol is the same as the one on that stone." Kai said as he went and put his hand on the stone, nothing happened. Kai then put his hand on the stone tablet next to the big stone, and nothing happened.

"Well that sucks!" yelled Kai as he shut the pendent.

"Well try other means to get in." teased Tria as Kai looked at the stone.

Minutes later Kai retuned with a sledgehammer and hit it with all his force. The hammer snapped and hit Kai in the head. He tried to force it open with his sword, but only managed to fly into the sand. Then he tried magic and explosives, but failed. Shirro and Tria sat on the sidelines and watched Kai fail time and time again.

Kai gave up when night came around they setup camp and had dinner. "Man I could not get into that shrine." Said Kai as they sat around the fire.

"You sure, it's even your crest?" asked Shirro

"Yes, it's my mother she is from the mana clan, or at least that's what my adopted mother told me." Replied Kai as he looked at Shirro

They were both stunned as they looked at him. "You're related to the chosen?" Said Tria

"Keep it down; if word got out that I'm related to her I'll be in danger." Replied Kai as he looked at her. "Let's get some sleep, were getting into that shrine tomorrow."

They put out the fire and went to sleep.


	5. Ch5

Chapter 5

Morning came and Kai's group was still asleep despite the several monsters that roamed the ruins. Kai stirred as Colette's group enter the Triet ruins, they were talking as they looked at the ruins. Before Raine could reach the steps a monster came out and attacked Colette's party. They put down the monsters with ease, although the fire elemental sent rocks flying as it blew-up. One of the rocks hit Kai in the head and woke him from his slumber.

"Ow! Who in Martel's name is throwing rocks at me?!" Yelled Kai as he rubbed the place where the rock hit him and sat up.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" asked Raine as she walked over to Kai

"I-I-I-I-I am on a journey of discovery with my friends." He replied as he pointed to his friends.

Both Tria and Shirro woke up at the sound of talking, they both got up and Tria asked, "Kai what's going on? What's with all the talking?" as she was holding her head.

"Tria and Shirro, these are my friends..."He gave them a wink, "...Raine, Lloyd, Genis, Colette and I don't know him." Replied Kai as he looked at Kratos

"He is Kratos, he is protecting Colette." Said Raine as Shirro and Tria shook everyone's hands.

'There is something about him I don't like.' Kai thought as he shook Kratos hand.

'This feeling, it reminds me of Colette...could he be the one that escaped from Oyen, the one that has the special exsphere?' thought Kratos as he stared eye to eye with Kai.

They broke off the handshake and Kratos said, "Shouldn't we be entering the ruin now?"

Raine looked at him and replied, "Yes, yes should." She then headed up the steps and started to laugh and examine the slab that Kai could not open.

"Kai, why did you wink at us?" asked Tria, as Colette's group was around the slab.

"I don't need you to tell them that I am related to Colette, even she is not to know." He said in a shushed voice so only his party could hear.

'So that's the feeling I had, he is related to the Chosen.' Thought Kratos as he looked at Colette who opened the door to the shrine. 'It looks like he might be trouble, or he just might help out in the end, but he is a danger none the less, and he will be until he is no longer wanted by the Desians.'

They all entered into the shrine, Lloyd was complaining about the heat, Genis teased him, while Colette was listening to Raine, and Kratos just followed them. Kai was talking to Tria and Shirro about their plans.

"So we look for a door that is inscribed with the same symbol that's on your necklace?" asked Tria as they followed Colette.

"Yes it should be near the door that leads to the seal for this shrine." Replied Kai as they walked down a curved corridor.

They walked down the corridor and saw a dead end that had one opening. Colette's group went in that door while Kai and the others looked at the other wall. Kai saw the mark and placed his hand on it; the wall vibrated and opened up to a dark corridor. They walked in and torches lit up the way. They traveled down the corridor, that was covered in dust, there was pictures that hung in between the torches, they were too dusty and moth eaten to see.

"Looks like this place use to be used, many years ago." Said Shirro as he looked over at the pictures.

"I'd say this place hasn't been used in over 100 years." Tria said as she walked along side Kai.

"Your wrong, young ones." Said a deep voice shrouded in darkness.

"Kai did you say that?" Asked Tria as she stopped at the sound of the voice.

"No, that wasn't me." Replied Kai as he looked at the pitch black room the voice came from.

"You who as been chosen to save the world from darkness, step forth so I may see you." The voice called out from the darkness.

Kai stepped forth into the dark abyss and flames shot up from the ground to reveal an room filled with lava and a ancient red dragon that has seen better day.

"Yes I see...you are the new Dragonmaster, chosen by the angels of Martel, to save this world from an enemy that causes many to die for his own personal needs, and makes the world suffer." Said the old dragon, "It has been many years since the last Dragonmaster had come, to save us."

"What was the last Dragonmaster mission?" asked Tria as she and Shirro came and stood next to Kai.

"He was protecting Spritua, during her teachings on Sylvarant." Replied the dragon.

"That was the last time he was around, what happened?" asked Kai as he looked at the Dragon.

"He lost his powers during a battle, and died protecting Spritua." Said the dragon as he yawned; "Now it's your time, you must first prove yourself and retrieve the Dragon Emblem from the bottom of the ocean, near Izoold."

"The bottom of the ocean? How do I do that, I can't hold my breath that long or dive that deep." Asked Kai

"Use these iron boots and necklace, these will allow you to retrieve the emblem, and when you get it, return and I will give you my power." Said the dragon as he fell asleep.

Kai took the items and looked at his friends, "I have to go in the ocean, I don't like this...why did they leave the emblem in the ocean?" he asked

"Well he did say you had to prove yourself." Laughed Shirro as he looked at Kai.

"Shirro...shut up." Kai said as he headed out of the room.

"You-got-yelled-at." Said Tria as she followed Kai out.

Shirro was silent as he was the last to leave.

They walked back though the corridor, as they left the corridor the torches went out and the hall became dark behind them. As they left the ruins, Colette and her friends walked out and saw the corridor that Kai had been it minutes before.

"This room wasn't here before; I wander what's in it?" Said Lloyd as he looked at the dark room.

"Lloyd I don't think we should go in there, there is no telling was is in that room." Said Raine as they looked at Lloyd.

"What can happen?" he asked as he put one foot in the corridor. He was forced back and a loud voice echoed through the ruins.

"You who is not chosen by the angels who serve Martel shall not pass, leave and never enter this corridor." Yelled the dragon.

Colette walked into the corridor and asked, "Am I able to enter this place?"

"No, you are not chosen by the angels who serve Martel, but by Cruixs."

"Then who is this person?"

"I cannot say his name, for I am bound to the laws of the dragons."

The voice became silent, and the door closed.

"I wonder who is this person, he was talking about?" asked Colette

"Well, I don't know and we need to find the next seal." Replied Raine.

"Yes the seals come first; we can worry about the person later." Said Kratos as they started to head for the exit.


	6. Ch6

Chapter 6:

Night had fallen as Kai and his friends had arrived at Ossa trail, they camped there for the night. Kai was restless and left the camp after dinner, he took a walk up the trail to see the moons. It was a full moon and the view would be good it would as would also clear his head. Not far from the trail's peak, Kai heard a scream and a roar, not soon after he seen a girl being chased by a bear. She wore different clothing then the others he had seen; of course he wore different clothing then others. He saw an opening and attack the bear knocking it off its feet.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Kai as he looked at the girl who was trying to catch a breath.

She looked at him and yelled, "lo-lo-lo-LOOK OUT!" Kai turned around and was hit by the bear and sent flying into the air. Kai used his quick reflexes and turned the attack into a counterstrike.

"Rising Falcon!" Kai dived at the bear and hit it knocking off the cliff. He landed and went to check on the girl that was now sitting looking at him.

"That was amazing, thank you for saving me." She said as she looked at Kai.

"It was nothing, I always save people it's the way I am." He replied as he got a better look at her. She had black hair that was up and pinned with a pink hairclip, she wore a light purple robe, which was tied up with a large pink ribbon that was made into a bow. Under her robe she wore a black skin tight suit that showed off her curves. She also wore gloves and boots that matched her robe.

The girl tried to stand up but fell and grabbed her ankle. Kai got down and looked at her, she removed her boot and he looked at her ankle. It was red and swollen Kai then said, "It's swollen, you must have sprained it, here I'll take you back to the camp." He said as he looked at it and got back up.

"Hey what are you...!" she yelled as she was picked up by Kai. "Put me down, I don't need your help!" She continued as she thrashed around trying to get Kai to put her down.

"Look I know you might not want my help, but you need it. I can't let you try to walk down the path without any help." He said as he carried her slowly down the path back to the campsite, after that she stopped saying anything.

When they got back to the campsite, everyone but Fenir was asleep. Shirro and Tria slept near the fire. Kai sat his new friend on the ground and went to get some bandages.

"Uh...thanks um..." she said as she looked at Kai.

"It's Kai, and like I said I always help people, but I don't know your name?" He asked as he came back with muslin wraps and knelt down.

"Its Sheena, I'm thankful for your help." She replied as Kai applied the wrap.

"Its okay Sheena, it's nothing that big you would do the same if it were me." He said as he cut the wrap and placed a warm towel on the ankle to seal the wrap.

Sheena jumped when she felt the warm water from the towel touch her ankle. "That's warm."

"Yes, it allows the wrap to seal itself so you can move with no problems." He said as he dunked the towel in the water again. "So your names Sheena, that's a cute name."

Sheena blushed at his statement and was speechless.

"Well it's done, you can now walk again." Said Kai as he got back up and brushed the dirt off his leather jacket. "Well it's late and I need to rest so I can do what I need to do tomorrow." He said as he took off his jacket to revile his arms and his muscle shirt clad chest.

Sheena saw Kai's body and her face turn red so that it almost looked like a tomato. She covered her face and turned away. 'Oh my goddess, I can't believe it I'm blushing again. I can't believe but he's so hot.' She thought but another voice in her head said.

"Sheena, you can't get distracted like that, you have to kill the chosen when she comes through this pass tomorrow."

"Your right, I'll leave and wait for her early tomorrow." She said in her head as she lay down to sleep.

The night came and went, by morning Sheena had left the group and Kai thought, 'She'll be back, I know she will.' They left the camp and headed up the trail. Sheena from her hiding place watch Kai and his group leave the campsite. She wanted to go with them but she had to kill the chosen first. The trip up the trail and down it was uneventful they only fought mandgoras, wolves, bears and the occasional Bandits.

"So Kai why were you up so early?" asked Tria as they left the trail and saw the port town of Izoold.

"What I got up at the same time as you." He replied as he looked at her.

"Idiot." She said as she walked off.

'What's up with her?' Kai thought as Shirro looked at him and said.

"You got a lot to learn about the other sex my friend."

"What I got up at the same time as you guys!" Kai replied as he began to get ticked off.

"Dude she was flirting with you, she want to see how you would reacted if a girl had seen you **up** early in the morning."

"I told you I was...Oh that's what you mean." Kai turned red as he thought of what she had seen.

"Man you have no clue about the other sex do you? You need to learn man, because they will play a big part in the future." Shirro said as they entered the port town.

They looked around at the small port and got some food and supplies, and went to look for a boat. After some asking around they found one that was going out to get some fish. They paid the captain and they headed out for the v-shaped island.

"So you're going to go down into the ocean and get an emblem?" asked the captain as he steered the ship.

"Yeah, I need that emblem to help save my hometown." Replied Kai as he put on the necklace, a pair of goggles and iron boots he got from the ancient red dragon.

Tria was standing near the edge of the ship and her hair blew in the wind, as she looked out at the sea. The captain pulled up the sail as they neared the island.

Kai got up and looked at Tria and Shirro, as they asked. "Will you need any help?"

"No, but you can take a break, get a tan, or do whatever." Kai replied as the boat came to a stop. Kai walked to the edge and looked at the captain, and then to Tria and Shirro, he gave them thumbs up and jumped into the sea.

As Kai sunk to the bottom of the sea he looked up and saw the boat and sun disappear as the water became darker. He landed on the sea floor and he looked around, he saw fishes swimming and plants moving around from bubbles. He walked along the floor looking for a gold emblem that was circle and had a dragon in the middle of it. Kai turned over rocks and looked in caves that he could fit in. After hours of looking Kai was about to give up when he saw a gold twinkle from near a cave. He picked up the rock and threw it into a cave; he then picked up the emblem that was under it.

"Kai, you have proven yourself return to the ruins and see me, I will give you my power." Said the Ancient Dragon telepathically.

Kai took off the boots and began to rise when he heard a noise and got the feeling that he was being watched. Kai turned around to be face to face with a large blue monster with long wings, and Kai mouthed.

"Oh crap..."


	7. Ch7

Chapter 7:

Kai looked at the massive monster and went for his sword. The monster swam out of the cave and reviled it self to be a Leviathan. Its body was long and thin, its wings were huge and transparent. The monster roared and Kai hi-tailed it out of there swimming as fast as he could for the boat. He was too slow as the monster attacked him from behind and knocked the wind out of him. The monster swam around and hit Kai again, and did the same over and over again. Kai started to lose conciseness as the monster came around another time. The monster curled up and smacked Kai with his tail, sending him towards the sky. Kai broke the surface and plummeted back into the ocean. Tria and Shirro hear a splash and went to go look and only saw where Kai had entered the sea again. Kai grabbed his ribs which were broken from the hits and hitting the water.

Kai fought to keep conciseness as the monster came around for another strike. Kai quickly took off his belt and used it to grab a hold of the monster as he dodged it. He rode the monster as it tried to shake him off. Kai held on as he took out his sword, the monster went low and under a coral reef. Kai ducked and jabbed the sword into the monsters head. The monster roared and its blood drained out into the ocean, Kai took out the sword as the monster hit the sea floor. Kai began to swim back up to the sea surface; along the way he began to see things.

'So sleepy, why am I swimming?' Kai thought as he looked at the sky. The water became bright and was blinding. 'Can't see, must sleep...' Kai began to sink to the bottom again as he looked up he saw a girl in white. She reached out for him as he fainted; she grabbed him and took him back to the surface.

Hours later Kai woke up on a warm bed covered in blankets. He looked outside it was night. 'Well it looks like that I was saved yet again.' Kai thought as he got out of bed. He was almost naked except for his boxers that seem to be different then the ones he was wearing before, and the bandage wrap that he had around his ribs. "Who changed these?" He asked himself. He grabbed a robe and walked out the room.

As soon as he opened the door, he was bombarded by a group of girls. The group consisted of Tria, Colette, and Raine. They asked many questions, and looked happy and relieved. Kratos looked at them and said, "Calm down and let him speak." They sat down for dinner and Kai asked.

"Alright what are everyone's questions?"

Raine looked at Kai and asked, "What were you doing at the bottom of the ocean!?"

Kai looked at her and replied, "I had to retrieve an item from the bottom of the ocean."

"Why at the bottom, why did you need it?"

"I can't answer that." He said, as he got a dark stare from Raine.

"Kai made a big mistake." Whispered Genis as he leaned against the wall.

"What mistake?" asked Lloyd as Kratos looked at them.

"Never dodge a question, it only makes her mad." Replied Genis as he shook his head.

"Alright can you tell me why you were attacked?" Asked Raine now with a scowl on her face.

Kai looked at her then at the others then back to her. "Well I think it was because I hit a monster with a rock."

Everyone looked at him; Kai did not like this so he looked at Fenrir and said,

"_Fenrir, head to the back and I will be there in a minute."_

Fenrir looked at him and nodded as he headed for the back.

"Can you excuse me I need to go to the restroom." Kai said as he stood up and went into the room he was staying in.

Fenrir was waiting when Kai walked in.

"_What do you need of me?" Fenrir asked._

"_I need you to pose as me, so I can head back to Triet."_

"_I understand, but what will I do about the others?" Fenrir asked as he walked around._

"_Go with Colette and the others, when you get the chance tell Tria and Shirro to meet me at the Port to Thoda Geyser."_

"_What's at Thoda Geyser?" asked Fenrir as he looked at Kai._

"_That is where the second dragon lives." He said as there was a knock on the door._

"Kai, are you okay?" Asked Tria though the door.

"Uh...yeah I'm just fixing my bandages. I'll be out in a few minutes." Kai replied as he went to get his clothes.

"_Fenrir, transform now." Said Kai as he took off the robe and put his pants on._

Fenrir in mere seconds went from a wolf to an exact copy of Kai.

"_Good, now when I leave out the window. Go back outside and act like nothing happened." Said Kai as he put on a new shirt and jacket._

_Fenrir looked at his friend and replied, "I will, don't worry...you just be careful."_

"_I will." Said Kai as he opened the window and got ready to leave, with his sword, shield and emblem intact._

Kai waved goodbye and left out the window, into the dark night. Kai left the small port village headed for the Ossa trail. He clutched his chest as he ran in the night, stopping every so often to catch his breath. When he got to the trailhead he heard a familiar woman's voice.

"So, out on your own so soon after being attacked by a Leviathan?" asked the voice.

"Show your self Sheena!" Yelled Kai, as he looked around for her.

Sheena appeared before him, looking as good as ever.

"Well it looks like your okay." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but how did you know about the fight?" Kai asked Sheena as he looked at her.

"I know, because I was the one that saved you. I only did what you did for me." She said as she blushed.

"Well I'm glad it was you. So did you bandage me or was it someone else?" Asked Kai as he grabbed his side again.

"I did, but Tria was the one that changed your clothes." She replied now blushing a little harder now.

'Man, too bad it wasn't her who changed me.' Thought Kai as he let go of his chest.

"So you're headed back to Triet?"

"Yes, I need to get something done at the ruins and then head for Thoda Geyser...wait how do you know about Triet?"

"Tria told me, but that's all she said." Replied Sheena as they started walking up the trail.

"Well I'm guessing that, you're going to follow me and help me?" Asked Kai as he looked at her.

"You got it." She replied with a big smile.

They head up the trail and down it; they face no monsters as they were asleep. The journey though the desert yielded no excitement either. They reached the ruins by sun up, Kai and Sheena sat down on the steps and looked at the sunrise.

"It's so beautiful." Said Sheena as she looked at the sunrise.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Thought Kai as he looked at Sheena, "Yes it is." He said as he looked disappointed that he did not say that she was beautiful too.

"They walked into the ruins and headed for the entrance Kai went to. They found the entrance and the voice called out. "You may enter, friend of Kai."

They both entered and went to the far back room where the dragon was. The dragon had aged more, since the last time he saw him.

"You have proven yourself, now stand in front of me and accept the powers of the Red Dragon." Said the dying Red Dragon.

Kai walked up to the dragon and stood in front of him as per requested. The dragon lifted his head and cried out. "Goddess Martel, hear my call give my spirit to the young master, so he may fulfill your wish!" The Dragon began to glow as a white light bathed him, a Magic circle appeared under Kai as he began to float in the air the red light turned into an orb and left the dragon. The orb of light ran into Kai's body causing him to clutch his sides as the bones in his back began to burn. Kai yelled in pain as the bones burned and grew. His jacket, shirt and bandages burned as he began to glow with the same red light that the dragon once had.

'Please make the pain stop!' Yelled Kai in his mind.

'It will be over soon.' Said a heavenly voice.

Seconds' later blood splattered from his back as long black leathery wings sprouted from it. The pain subsided as a cool sensation came over him as a red breastplate covered his chest and back.

Kai landed on the ground and he clutched his chest as he breathed heavily from the pain. Sheena rushed to his side as the dragon fell to the ground lifeless.

"My son, you have felt the pain of the suffering, which your father has caused so many to feel." said his mother as she came down from the white light.

"Mother, these wings, are they permanent?" asked Kai as she bent over to take the soul of the red dragon.

"No, they are part of you but you can put them away, when you don't need them. Like I said, that was the pain of the suffering." She said as she placed her hand over the soul. "As you find and take the items of every dragon you will feel a different pain that the people or there families have felt."

"I understand." Said Kai as he looked at his mother that now had a baby dragon in her hands.

"Now go my son, find the Blue dragon that inhibits Thoda Geyser." She said as she laid the dragon down and floated back into the air.

"I will make you proud mother." Replied Kai as she left.

"That was your mother?" asked Sheena as she helped Kai up.

"Yes, she died and came back as a angel of Martel." He said as he looked at Sheena.

"I'm sorry Kai."

"Its okay I never knew her or my father." He said as they began to walk out the ruins.

"I never knew my parents either." Said Sheena as they left the corridor.

They walked out the ruins and as they got outside Kai collapsed. Sheena ran to his side and yelled, "Kai? KAI!"


	8. Ch8

Chapter 8:

Sheena looked at Kai as he laid flat on the ground, resting since he collapsed. Sheena had set up under some shade; she decided to go with him to until she got across the ocean then she would continue her hunt for the chosen.

A few hours after the attack, Kai woke up; he quickly sat up scaring Sheena.

Sheena got mad and yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Sheena." Apologized Kai as he looked over his body. He felt no pain as he stood up. "Wow! I'm healed, I don't feel any pain."

Sheena looked at him and said, "How's is that possible? You had some broken ribs!"

"Maybe it's the power of the dragon, they have amazing powers." He said as he called out his wings.

Sheena looked at him as he flapped his wings and began to float above the ground. Kai gave one strong flap and flew off into the sky while blowing a lot of sand around.

"Kai, careful where you do that!" She yelled as she coughed from the dust.

Kai flew high into the air, up into the clouds that passed over the ruins. He looked at Trite as he passed over the desert town. He even saw the charred village of Iselia as he passed over Iselia. Kai went down and landed outside the village, he walked in with his wings still out. People looked at him and ran off when he got near, the town was in ruins. He went to go see the mayor but was told to leave. So he did, he walked by Raine's house and he saw a house that was burnt right to the ground. He took off right from the house, leaving behind a village that feared him.

He returned to where Sheena sat, playing with her friend Corrine. She got up when Kai landed, he looked at her sadden from the events at Iselia.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing, shall we go to Thoda Geyser?" He replied as he looked at her.

"Yes, let's go find your friends." She said as she stood next to Kai.

Kai picked her up and she was surprised. "Hold on tight, I don't want you to fall." He said with a beaming smile.

Sheena blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kai took off from the ground causing her to scream and tighten her hold on Kai.

They passed over the desert and the mountains; they passed over the small town of Izoold. They passed over the ocean as they did Kai flew close to the water leaving a small wave trail. Sheena was awed as Dolphins jumped out of the sea as they followed the trail Kai left behind. They entered the city of Palmacosta, Sheena then said. "Kai can you drop me off here? I need to take care of some things."

"Okay, Sheena." Kai replied as he landed on the ground.

She looked at him and said, "Thanks Kai that was fun." She then kissed him on the cheek before she left. Kai was speechless; he just took off at high speeds into the sky. He flew so fast that a black blur followed. After fly aimlessly he handed at the port to Thoda Geyser. Waiting for him was the werewolf Fenrir, Tria and Shirro. He landed in front of them, surprising them.

"Kai! Is that you?" They all asked as he turned his wings into a black cape.

"Yeah, it's me." Kai replied as he looked at his friends. "So you want to head for the Island now?"

"Uh yeah...we got the boat lined up for us." Said Tria as she looked at Kai's cheek.

"It's not a boat, it's a washtub." Replied Shirro as they looked out over to the docks.

"Whatever, you too lets go." Said Fenrir in a stern voice.

Fenrir was now wearing a white and blue jacket, with blue pants and white undershirt. His hair was white and blue it was long and shaggy; he had claw gauntlets and steel greaves for his weapons.

They hopped in the washtub and headed for the island, where they hoped to meet the blue dragon. Not soon after leaving the port they arrived at Thoda Geyser, the island was nearly vacant, only a few people were looking at the Geyser. Kai walked up to the Geyser and held out the Emblem.

"Well the time has come. The new dragonmaster has come for my power." Said a voice, "If you want my power you will have to fight me."

Kai put the emblem around his neck, and pulled out his sword and Shield. "Bring it, I have no intention of running away." He said as the ground began to shake.

The geyser erupted, and out from the water appeared the blue dragon.


	9. Ch9

Chapter 9:

People around the geyser ran away as the dragon took in air let out a breath that crackles in the air. Kai's team dodges the slow attack. "Kai that attack was a lighting based attack." Yelled Tria as she stayed near the back.

"Okay! Everyone dodge his attacks when he takes in air!" Yelled Kai as he dodged the dragon's tail.

The dragon took to the air, and took in more air as he flew over Kai and his team. The dragon dived at the team and released a lighting bolt that everyone dodged. Kai jumped out of the way and was caught by the dragon. The dragon flew high into the air and Kai struggled to break free as the dragon plummeted back to the island. Kai kicked his way free and recovered using his wings to stop from falling. The dragon dived into the ground and disappeared.

"So you think that you can beat me? How about try to find me now! Illusion!" Said the dragon from his hiding place.

Kai's Illusion

Kai went from the air to a dark place where it was raining. He looked around trying to find his friends.

"Where am I? What happened to my friends?" He yelled as a person behind him appeared.

"Your home my son, back where you should be." Replied a lady in white.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he turned around to see his mother. "Mom!?"

Tria's Illusion

Tria was now in a village surrounded by trees. Everyone was looking at her and pointing as has walked through the village.

"What are you doing here my child?" said a female's voice. "You should not be here!" "They will kill you!"

"What are you talking about mom?" Tria asked as she looked at the villagers.

"Have you forgotten? They will kill anyone that not there kind. Just like your friends."

Shirro's Illusion

"Daddy!" cried a little girl as she ran to her father.

"What? Where's the dragon? Kai? Tria? Fenrir? Where are you?" he yelled as he heard a woman shriek and run out of the house.

"Shirro your home! You came back to us!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

"I'm home?" he replied as he was hugged by his wife and kid.

Fenrir's Illusion

Fenrir was now in a dark forest, it was night and wolves were out. Just then a wolf came out from behind a tree.

"It's you! You have been banned from the village you half human." Said the ash gray wolf.

"No it can't be? I'm fighting a dragon right now." He replied as more wolves gathered around.

"What are you talking about? You been there looking at us for hours!"

Kai's Illusion

"Home? I can't be home I was just fighting a dragon!" Kai told his mother.

"Don't be silly dragons don't live here. Come; let's go see your father." She said as she grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him to a place where it smelted of death and decay. Just then he heard cheers drown out a scream. He ran to see what the noise was and saw Sheena, Raine, Genis, Tria, Shirro and Lloyd dead hanging limp from chains as they had swords stuck in their bodies. Standing next to them were three people, one looked like him but had long hair and a shorter stature. Another was a girl that had pink wings and a blank stare, and the other had multicolored wings, long blond hair and was dressed in white. On the ground was a man covered in blood, he was holding a sword, and he turned around and held up the bloody sword. Kai was shocked as the person holding the sword was him.

"Oh God No!!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. "I can't have killed them...I can't have!"

"It was you, you betrayed them." Said his mom

"Yes you! You did it because you realized that they stood in your way; they plotted to kill your family after the regeneration. They never cared, they are using you." Said his double.

"So kill them kill your friends, before they kill you." Said his mother as they appeared back on the island.

"No! You're wrong my friends care for me! You're not even my mom!" Kai then pulled out his sword and stabbed his fake mother. "She's in heaven...resting in peace."

The fake mother turned into a wisp of the blue dragon and disappeared. "Well done dragonmaster, now can you save your friends?"

Tria

"What do you mean?" she asked her mother as villagers closed in on them.

"We found your friends outside the village, they were looking for you, and we captured them." Said the oldest looking half-elf

"What did you do to them?" Cried Tria.

"I told they will kill them..." replied her mother as the eldest grabbed her mother and handed her over to the villagers.

"She will suffer along sided them, all because of you." He said as they took her mother into the village.

Tria followed as they went into the village and the site horrified her. She had seen her human father, Kai and Shirro hanged from the tallest tree in the village.

Tria screamed as they hanged her mother. Her body twitched for a few seconds before her neck snapped. The villagers laughed at her and blamed her for being born.

"_Tria! Don't listen to them its all fake this is just a trick setup by the blue dragon." Said a voice that she only heard._

"What? Who said that? Kai was that you?" she asked as the villagers grabbed her.

"_Yes, it's me...find the head of the group and kill it. Then you will be released from this Illusion."_

Tria thought about Kai's word and struck the elder. The elder vanished and Tria came back to the real world.

"Thanks Kai, you saved me." She said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry about it we still got to save Fenrir and Shirro." He said as they looked at the blank stares of Fenrir and Shirro.

Fenrir

"You make us sick!" "Your father, mated with that human mother and she had you." "Get out of the village!" Said the other wolves as Fenrir turned around and Humans appeared too.

"Ah! A half wolf mommy!" "Get away!" "You're not human! You're a wolf!" "You have no right to be with us!" The humans said as he ran away.

"You see you're nothing, human hate you and so does the wolves." Said a voice as two people appeared.

"You should have been one of us, my son." Said his mother, "You could have been human."

"Or a wolf had you lived with me." Said his father as they looked at him.

"_You're wrong! There is nothing wrong with him he didn't want this. It was everyone you that wanted him." Said a voice that came from the darkness. "You loved him, you gave him life and not you're saying that it was his fault?"_

"Kai?"

"Its hate that causes this and you're wrong blue dragon!" Kai threw two ninja stars and made the false parents disappear.

"Kai, you saved me." Fenrir said as they came back to the real world.

"Hey, you're my brother we stick out for each other."

"Yes, that is right, Kai my brother."

Shirro

Shirro had gone from being outside to getting ready for bed after a good meal with his family. They got in bed when Shirro looked at his wife and imagined that the whole dragon thing was a dream. He had never felt better he was once again with family and he was happy.

Has he slept his wife woke up and got out of bed; she headed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She went back into the room and stood over him, as she brought the knife down Shirro woke up to a voice.

"_Shirro! This is all an Illusion!"_

The knife missed him and his wives face had grown two blue fins and a blue horn.

"The blue dragon! You tricked me!" He yelled as the dragon got ready to attack.

"You will not win! If you die Kai fails the test." Replied the dragon as he attacked Shirro.

Shirro dodged and stabbed him with a dagger that he had in the drawer near his bed.

"Well done Kai, you have courage, and your friends have trust in you...you have proven yourself." The dragon said as the spirit dissolved from the Illusion.

"Kai, thank you...you are a great friend." Said Shirro as a blue orb appeared over the geyser.

"Step up and accept my power, for I have seen you as they Dragonmaster. You have already suffered the pain of lost mentally so you will not have to endure more pain." Said the orb of light.

Kai stepped up and the orb entered him. His legs flashed as greaves appeared on them. Just then his mother appeared she looked upset.

"My son your father has begun to kill more innocent people, he has taken the whole island of Illiama." She said as she cried.

"The whole island, how will we get there now?" asked Kai as he look angry.

"Take a boat from Palmacosta to Luin, then go from there to the island, but be warned the Desians control the land, and you will have to be careful to not get caught." She replied as she tossed Kai something and he caught it.

"What's this?" Kai asked as he looked at her.

"Give this to a friend and if you are in danger they will help you." She said as she began to float back up to the sky.

"I will mother, and I won't get caught." He said as his mother left, he pocketed the item and turned to his friends. "So lets head out, we need to get to Illiama as soon as possible."

They all nodded and left for the washtub, they went across the sea and after they got out Kai heard a voice.

"_Master, you can use my power to travel to towns and villages that you have visited, all you have to do is think about that place and you will go there." Said the red dragon from inside Kai._

"Okay, let's head back to Palmacosta." Said Kai as they held hands.

Minutes later they arrived in Palmacosta, they went and found a boat to Luin. On the ship they slept for the night and arrived the next day. They got off the ship and found another one that would leave in a day for Illiama. So they spent the day out and about the town. Kai went out to see the fountain and had bumped into a familiar face.

They both fell over and the girl said, "Hey watch where your going." As she rubbed her head.

"Sheena?"

"Oh my...Kai!" She cried and tackled him. "It's been a couple of days how are you?"

"I'm good but I still have work to be done. I'm headed for my homeland tomorrow." He replied as Sheena got off him and they got up.

"So your finally going to face your father...must be hard since he is the one that caused the death of your mother." Sheena said as they walked around the village.

"Yeah, but he is going to pay for causing so much pain in this world." Replied Kai as Sheena and him held hands.

"Hey I have an Idea, want to go to the beach and go have some fun?" She asked as stood in front of Kai.

"Sure, it would be nice to get rid of some of the stress I have built up."

They left for the beach, when they got there the sun was nearing the water. They changed and when Kai and Sheena had seen each other they both blushed. Kai only wore a pair of swimming trunks and Sheena had let her hair down and wore a white bikini that showed off her curves.

"You look really good in that Sheena." Complimented Kai as he looked at her.

"You too."

They had fun and spent most of the time under the water. Not far out to sea a team of Desians, dressed in black watched Kai.

"So that's the one Lord Oyen wants?" Said a whip master as he looked out to where Kai was.

"Yes he wants him and no one else." Said the Commander.

"Okay so we knock him out and take him to the base, but leave the village intact."

"Yes, if we mess with the village, Kvar will get mad and we'll be dead."

"Okay."

Night had fallen when Kai and Sheena left the beach and headed back for the village. As they walked along the path to the village Kai pulled out the locket his mother gave him, he then said, "Sheena, I want you to have this." He handed her the locket.

"Re-really?" She took it and looked at it. "It's so beautiful, and it has your picture."

"If I'm in trouble you will know it and you will be able to find me." He said as Sheena gave him a hug.

"I will always wear this...thank you Kai." After she looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

Kai was shocked as she held his head. They were like that for a few seconds until she broke off. Sheena blushed as Kai said, "Yo-your're welcome, Sheena..."

When they got back the village people were gone and the streets were empty. Kai and Sheena had gone to their rooms and went to sleep.

Later that night two Desians snuck into Kai's room and kidnapped him dragging him to the beach where there ship was docked. They had left his room in a mess as they left.

When the morning came Tria, Sheena, Shirro and Fenrir were startled when the village was attacked and Kai was nowhere to be found.

Sheena's locket shocked her when they could not find Kai, telling her that something bad had happened. Not soon after they ran into Colette's group, after they were healed Raine asked Fenrir a question that he could not avoid.

"What happened to you Kai? You look different."

"I...uh...er..."

"That's not Kai that Fenrir!" Yelled Sheena, as Fenrir took a heavy sigh.

"What!?" Colette's party all said in unison.

"That's right I am not Kai, but a werewolf." Said Fenrir as he got many looks from Colette's group.

"Then where is Kai?" Raine asked, but everyone looked down or away from her.

"He is...missing and in-danger." Replied Sheena as she held the locket.

Just then a astral projection of a red dragon appeared before them.

"_My master, Kai as you call him has been kidnapped and taken to the human ranch on Illiama. He was taken over night by a group of Desians working for Oyen Kanson...his father."_

"What? Oh my Kai...we must go after him." Cried Raine as she looked at Lloyd.

"No, the seals must be broken first." Said Kratos as he looked at them.

"I don't know we have to save the world but he is our friend..." Said Lloyd as he was looked at by everyone.

"Oh Lloyd we have to go save him." Demanded Colette as she clutched her fist and jumped up and down.

"Okay we will go...but how will we get there? We don't know where it's at." Replied Lloyd as Kratos looked upset that they were deviating from the world regeneration path.

"_I will help you." Said the dragon, as he let out a roar and several dragons came down. "Ride these, they will take you to the master." He said as he faded out._

They got on and they left to find Kai.


	10. Ch10

Chapter 10:

"Ugh...where am I?" asked Kai as he woke up with a splitting headache.

He was in a cold room, with a guard stationed outside. He had no weapons, only his armor and clothes. He looked around and there was no way out. He was the guard move and he laid still. Kai thought, 'Hey maybe if I fake a death I and get them to come in and break out by taking them out.' Then he did when the guard turned around he saw a pale Kai and rushed in. Kai jumped him and knocked him out, and ran out the door.

'That was too easy.' He thought as he hid in the shadows using his special abilities. Two guards walked by had seen that the guard that was watching Kai was out cold. They activated the alarms and went to look for him. Kai walked out of the shadows and went to find the exit. He encountered two patrol men he slammed them both into the walls and went by them. Every Desian he met, met his fist or arm. On the way out he found a room full of files, he looked through them and found a top secret file. He took it and went out the door. He got to the exit and was knocked out by Oyen's elite force.

When he came to, he was bound by chains and was facing a crowd of many prisoners. He saw a burn field, a dark forest, and a temple. Then two whip masters came out and Oyen too. He looked around and said,

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone tried to escape my fortress, and now you will all see what happens when you try to escape. Take it away boys...oh and try not to kill him...the black dragon loves to eat them alive." He said as he left laughing manically.

They each took turns whipping Kai, each getting a yell of pain that only got worse. Then they gave him one last hard whip that made him scream...

"Ghhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Kai yelled then collapsed.

Colette's group heard the scream as they passed dark forest. So they broke off into a run.

After the Desians left Kai a black dragon appeared from the ground. The prisoners got scared and tried to run but were forced to stay. The dragon smelt the blood and went up to Kai face to face. Colette's group got to the area where people were watching; Kai looked up and saw them and the dragon. Seconds later the dragon ate him whole, everyone screamed, and looked away. Sheena grabbed her face and screamed as she watched Kai get eaten alive, as did Raine, Tria, and Colette.

Inside the dragon

Kai fell into a hot sticky area that was the dragon's stomach. He looked around and only found acid and a dragon orb that contained a baby black dragon. Kai with his weakened body broke the orb. The dragon came out and became the size of Fenrir in his wolf form.

"_Ah master! I have been waiting for you. I have a sword that can help you get free. So please take my power and save these people." Said the baby dragon as he became a black orb of light._

Kai nodded and the orb entered him. His wounds were healed and a large black sword appeared in his hand.

"_Master call all 3 of our power into that sword that should allow you the cut through that fake dragon." Said the Red dragon._

"Dragons of the Goddess Martel, lend me your power and help me break though this evil...DRAGON"S RAGE!" Said Kai, after he jumped into the air and jabbed the sword into his stomach.

On the outside the dragon roared and began to squirm in pain. One of the Desians seen this and said, "Get Lord Oyen, something's happening to the dragon."

Minutes later Oyen arrives and sees the dragon, suffering. "What's going on?"

"I don't know sir it's..." the Desian replied as something happened to the dragon.

The dragon cried out as a blade cut him in half. The blade did a full circle before the top half flew into the air. Blood flew into the air and came down like rain. Kai stood in the middle of the dragon holding a large blade that he held with two hands.

"WHAT!? HOW IN LORD YGGDRASILL, DID HE SURVIVE?" Oyen yelled as Kai took to the sky.

Kai unleashed his dragon powers, causing his eyes and body to glow with a white aura. "Father your time has come, you will now fall by my blade!" he said as he floated above the dead dragon, his wings beating to keep him in the air.

"So you think you can beat me? Your own flesh and blood? Come and get me!" Yelled Oyen as wings appeared from his back.

They flew right at each other, swords clashing, knocking them both back. They flew at each other again and the sword clashed this time causing the ground to buckle from the shock. They flew back and landed on the ground Kai skidding back to where Sheena and the other were at.

Kai stood up and threw off his jacket, the jacket landed in front of Sheena. She picked it up as he charged at his father.

"He's alive, he survived being eaten alive." Said Sheena as Raine looked at her.

"Yes, but how long can he last against his father?" Raine asked as Kratos looked at the battlefield.

'Oyen, why do you persist on trying to impress Lord Yggdrasill? You will never become a cardinal that way.' Thought Kratos as Kai and Oyen clashed swords again knocking everyone back.

Kai stood up and chanted a spell. "Red dragon! Come forth and lend me your power!" Kai then jabbed the sword into the ground and the Red dragon appeared.

The red dragon took in some air and breathed out a jet of flames that surrounded Oyen before crashing into him. Oyen fell back and stumbled to get back up; Kai took the opportunity and knocked the sword way from his hands. Kai pointed his sword at his father and said, "You lose give up and I will spare your life."

Kratos heard what Kai said and thought, 'He should finish him off, and I know Oyen has something up his sleeve.'

Sure enough he was right, as a bunch of tentacles grabbed Kai and threw him away from Oyen. Oyen grabbed his sword and ran back into the fortress as the monster wrapped his tentacle around Kai's leg and lifted him into the air and slammed him back down. Kai got struggled to get back up as the monster got ready to attack again. As the tentacle neared his chest, Kai in a split second reversed the attack and knocked the monster back. Kai got his breath as the others joined in the battle. The monster had many tentacles and they were all long. The monster got back up and let out a loud screech that force them to cover their ears. Has the monster screeched he had sent four tentacles underground grabbing Kai, Raine, Kratos and Colette, and pinning them to the ground.

"I can't move." The four said, the tentacles were draining their power.

Lloyd and the other cut off the tentacles but left the one that were trapped to become weak. Kai laid flat on the ground, unable to move due to heavy fatigue, and low stamina. Raine and Sheena ran to his side and protected him. Sheena blocked the attack while Raine healed him. In the middle of his healing the earth began to shake, the ground split open and water rushed in. Kai bolted up and grabbed his sword, as Raine and Sheena asked him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after my father, he is not getting away." Replied Kai has wings appeared from his back once again.

The fortress had begun to rise as Kai talked; it got higher every second that passed. Both Lloyd and Kratos got off the now floating fortress. Kai flew up to the fortress island as it picked up speed and a black portal opened up in the sky above it. Seconds later the Island was sucked up by the portal.

Everyone but Kratos yelled out Kai's name.

Tethe'alla

Seconds later the island appeared over a rocky ocean that had snow falling. The monster was still on the island and had grabbed Kai as he was blinded from the light from the portal. The monster threw him off the island and into the unknown ground below. Kai had slammed into a hard packed snow bank and was knocked out from the fall. A Desian-looking guard had found him and took him inside. Kai was treated and rested in a warm bed as he recovers from the attacks.


	11. Ch11

Chapter 11:

A few days later Kai had awoken up to some singing from a light blue haired nurse. She was changing some sheets on the bed next to him. He got up and the nurse came over to him.

"Please, let me help you up. You shouldn't be out of bed yet, you still need a few more days to recover from the fall." She said as Kai looked at her.

"I need to get up, I need find my father." He replied as a door opened and a cyan-blue haired elf walked in.

"You won't be able to get to him if that's what you saying." Said the elf as he looked at Kai.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father had a barrier placed around the floating island, right after you fell from the sky."

"I see, now what do I do? I have no clue where I Am." Said a depressed Kai as the nurse looked at him.

"You are in the Tethe'alla base, near Flanoir."

"Tethe'alla? Flanoir? I never heard of them."

They spent a half-hour talking about how Tethe'alla became to be and how the whole regeneration process began.

"So your saying that, one world will always be in decline while the other flourishes. Man that sucks, well I'm not the chosen so I can't do that, I can only help her out by protecting her, but defeating my father comes first, after I find the 3 dragons for this world." Kai said as he stood up.

"You should check out, the Royal archives at Castle Tethe'alla, they might have some information about the dragons."

"Okay, I will do that...uh..."

"Yuan, oh and find Zelos the chosen for this world. Tell them that I sent you and that you work for the Renegades."

"Why what will happen?"

"You will be arrested; they don't take kindly to our kind." Replied Yuan as he began to walk out of the room. "When you're ready to leave, have one of the men escort you to the Rheaird chamber."

Kai nodded his head and sat back down on his bed. The nurse came over and sat next to him.

"So you're going to help Lord Yuan, save the two worlds?" she asked looking at Kai.

"Yes, I'm sure that Martel would not want this, as would everyone else." He replied as he looked into her light blue eyes.

"You know that Martel and Yuan were to be married, but she died before they could." She said as she grabbed Kai's hand.

"They were? I did not know that, well I guess that would be why that he would want to save the two worlds." He said as he felt her warm hand.

"Yes so you must, help him and find the dragons and defeat your father and held save the world."

"What did you say? I was lost in your eyes." He said as the nurse blushed.

She moved in and kissed him on the lips, knocking him back. They made-out late into the night as the light were turned out.

Sylvarant

Outside Luin

Tria, Shirro, Fenrir, Lloyd, Sheena, Colette, Raine, Genis and Kratos sat around a fire as night fell and the moon began to rise. They had unlocked the final seal and they were resting. Kai's old party members looked depressed as Raine asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Tria looked at her and said, "I'm going to set out and find my mother, I was looking for her before I ran into Kai."

"I'm returning home to my family, they miss me, and I finally have enough money to last us a few years." Replied Shirro as he looked at Fenrir.

"I'm going to find my tribe; I want them to see that nothing can come from hating others, just because they are different." Fenrir said as they all looked at him.

Colette stood up and took Lloyd's hand; she began to write as he repeated what she wrote.

"I-understand-but-why-won't-you-look-for-Kai?"

"I don't think that we would be able to find him, and since we have other things that we were doing, we will do what we need to do." Shirro said for the whole party.

"Okay-I-guess-that-Lloyd-and-the-others-will-look-for-him-after-I-become-an-angel."

"I guess so..."

Tethe'alla

Morning had come and Kai had gotten dressed for the new quest, he now wore a black muscle tee under his silver armor, with a black cape attached and his black dragon sword under the cape. His hands now had black leather gloves, and he wore black pants and covering his shins were silver greaves, and he now had silver steel plates on the toes of the boots he wore. His hair had grown since he last cut it; it now reached past his shoulder.

As he left the room his sheets on his bed moved, as the door closed behind him the nurse that he had kissed got up and looked at the door.

Kai had found a fellow renegade and was taken to the Rheaird hanger. There he was shown the basics and was told that the transporter to Sylvarant would be offline for a while. Kai then took off after the renegade had finished going over what Kai needed to know.

He flew over the frigid sea, and over the rocks that are scattered around the sea near Flanoir. He flew over small islands and over a lone temple that had a dark aura that looked very much like his exsphere. He then saw the Castle; he landed outside the city and put away the Rheaird in the wing pack. He walked into the city and was looked at by the locals as they passed by. He found a guard and asked, "Where can I find the Chosen?"

The guard looked at him and said, "Up both the stairs and take a right near the garden, he lives in the biggest house."

"Okay, thanks." Replied Kai as he went up the stairs. He followed the guard's orders and found himself in front of the chosen's house. He knocked on the door and a man dressed in pink and white with long red hair, answer the door.

"Yes, who wants the chosen?" he said as he looked at Kai.

"Chosen, I was told that you could help me."

"Come in." he said as Kai took the offer and came in. "So who told you that I could help you?"

"Lord Yuan, he said that you could get me into the Royal Archives." Replied Kai as he sat in a chair.

"Yuan, you work for the renegades?" he asked as he too sat down.

"Yeah, I need to find some information about dragons from the Karlan war."

"Yep yep I can get you into the archives, since you work for Yuan and all." He said as he got up as did Kai.

"Cool, thanks Zelos." Replied Kai as they walked to the door.

"I see you know my name."

"Yeah, Yuan told me your name...I'm Kai Konosuke by the way." Kai said as they walked out the door.

As they got outside a group of girls, ran up to Zelos.

"Ah Zelos!" the 3 girls said together.

"Ah it's my hunnies, how are you ladies?" Zelos replied as he looked at them.

"Zelos, who is that cool guy that's standing next to you?" Asked the leader of the girls.

"Ah, he is my new buddy Kai, he's from Sybak."

"So where are you going?"

"To the Castle, we have some important business to take care of." Zelos told the girls as he looked at them. "Don't worry I'll come to your places later."

"Okay." The leader said then they left the area.

Zelos and Kai walked to the castle, when they got inside they met with the princess.

"Ah, Zelos welcome what do we owe this pleasure?" she said as she waved her fan.

"I need access to the archives."

"Yes okay, you shall be allowed access to the archives." She said as she went to join her father.

They went into the archives and started looking though books. They looked though many books and found nothing until Kai found a dusty book way in the back of the room. He opened it and found what he needed.

"_During the Karlan war, 6 dragons were placed around the world to protect the balance of power and to protect the Goddess Martel. They were placed in areas that matched their power...The green dragon was placed in area of dense forest, The white dragon was placed where Celsius had power, and the gold dragon was placed to protect the elves..."_

"So that's where they are." Said Kai as he closed the book. "Well I now know where to go."

"That's good, so I take it you're headed out tonight?" Asked Zelos as he looked at Kai.

"Nope, I'm leaving now; I need to find them all." Kai replied as the headed out of the castle.

"Are you sure? I know that one of my hunnies would like to know you better." Zelos said with a smirk on his face.

"Another night, I have to find the green dragon." Replied Kai as they left the castle

"Okay, see ya Kai." Zelos said as Kai left him.

On the way out of the city Kai passed a pink-haired girl dressed in black. She was carrying a large chunk of wood.

He pulled out the wing pack and headed north for the first Tethe'allan dragon.


	12. Ch12

Chapter 12:

Kai had landed in front of a dark forest that had little light; it was so dark that you could barely see the ground. Kai walked in and was stopped by large green vines, he grabbed the vine and quickly let go as thorns cut his skin. He then took out his sword and attempted to cut the vines. The sword struck the vines and flew back as the vines were unharmed.

"Damn, vines! Now what am I going to do?" yelled Kai as he looked up and saw some branches that could hold his weight. Kai jumped to the branches and jumped over to another and was over the vines. 'I have to find a place that has a spring and has heavy growth. I should jump tree to tree if I want to get pass the vines.' Kai thought as he looked to the east.

Kai jumped branch to branch, avoiding the ground since it was high up. The forest became darker as the sun fell below the horizon. He jumped to the ground and set up a small camp, where he would sleep for the night.

The next day he got up and was bathed in the light of the sun. He looked around and saw that he now was at the green dragon spring. The sky was blue; the water shimmered in the sunlight. When he got to his feet he heard a voice, "Come to the water, and the dragon will appear."

Kai did what the voice said and a lady appeared with the dragon. She had emerald green hair and light colored skin, her eyes were green and she wore a dress that looked like his mothers.

"Welcome, Kai the Dragonmaster; to my home." She said as he looked at her. "You are here for the dragon are you not?"

"I am, madam..."

"Ashley, now are you prepared to fight?" she asked as she looked at Kai as he stood before her.

"I am I need his power to help me on my quest." Replied Kai as he grabbed his sword, and got into his battle position.

"Okay, let us fight." She said as she and the dragon charged at Kai, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

Ashley cast the magic attack, dance of leaves. The attack held him in place as leaves cut him all over. The dragon then called the animals of the forest and was pecked at by several owls. When the spell was lifted Kai fell to the ground, bleeding from small flesh wounds. He got back up and casted the Black dragon spell, deadly poison. The air around them turned purple as both Ashley and the dragon gasped for air. They became weak as they could no longer draw power from the springs. Kai casted another spell this time a red dragon spell. His sword began to burn brightly with the power of fire; Kai charged at the two and struck the ground. The ground under Ashley and the dragon melted away and was replaced by burning red water that caused them the ultimate pain. He left the sword in the ground until Ashley waved her hands and told Kai to end the fight. He pulled the sword out and the ground returned to normal.

"You have beaten us, you have great power." Said Ashley as she sat on the ground breathing in clean air along with the dragon.

"I think I may have gone too far with that last attack." He said as he saw Ashley's leg, it had burn marks from the attack.

"Don't worry my wounds will heal, but the world's will not if your father is not stopped." She took as deep breath and stood up. "Please take the dragon's power and stop your father."

Kai walked up and the dragon turned to light, and became a ball. He then entered Kai and his gloves became silver gauntlets. As Kai looked at them he felt a sharp pain and collapsed to the ground. As he lied there his mind left the body and went to another world. A world with no life, light or hope, the ground on which he stood was burnt black, people wore gray garb and had blank stares. Homes and villages destroyed no hope for anyone.

"This is what will happen if you fail; the world will become cold, and dark, a place with no hope." Said his mother as she appeared before him in his mind. "Now go north and find the white dragon, but the six dragons will not be enough you must find another. One that rules over the other dragons."

As she left Kai woke up back at the springs, Ashley had left and the sky was now bright as the sun was overhead. Kai put his sword on his back and left the spring via Rheaird. He flew into the sky and went north, he wasn't too eager to fly north so he took a side trip, and went east to Altamira. He stayed there and had some fun; he went swimming, played at the amusement park and wasted some money at the Casino. After a few days of rest he went north to Flanoir.

Night had fallen across the land, and Kai had flown into a group of clouds he was blasted with icy cold winds and hit with icy rain, he ducked down to get out of the clouds but before he could get away lighting hit the Rheaird and sent him into a death spin as he neared the snowy north of Flanoir.


	13. Ch 13

Chapter 13:

The night was clear as Kratos looked up the sky. He turned his head and saw a flaming ball of fire streak across the sky.

"That's odd, what could that be?" he asked himself as it passed over head.

The ball of fire smacked right into the ground, bounced up and then slid across the snow and slammed into a glacier. Kratos ran over to the burning wreckage that was Kai's Rheaird, Kai laid in the burning wreck, covered in snow and ice. His face was bleeding from cuts, and blood trickled from the side of his mouth as Kratos pulled him from the wreckage. He laid Kai down on the ground as he then put out the wreck and then retrieved Kai's necklace that was now a red jewel. Kai clothes were torn asunder and burnt. He had many burns all over his body and face.

Kratos carried him to Flanoir when he was taken to the church of Martel, to be treated by the cleric. They had wrapped Kai's face and body in a special wrap that healed burns. They had also healed minor wounds and wrapped his lower chest. After they had healed him, Kratos had booked him a room at the inn, so that he would have a place to stay while he rested and healed from his accident.

"Ugh...where am I" asked Kai as he floated around in a white room.

"Welcome master, you are in the realm of the summoned dragons." Replied the red dragon as he sat in a circle along with the other dragons.

"So this would be where you guys stay after I take your power." Kai said as the dragons looked at him. "So what you call me here for?"

"Another dragon calls us from the land of Sylvarant." Said the Black dragon, after the Blue dragon lean his head down.

"He is the master of all dragons; he has the power to go back and forth through time." He said as Kai looked at him. "His power is sealed in this time, but he can be unleashed by giving up our power."

"I have to give up your powers to summon him?" he said as he grabbed the dragon emblem around his neck.

"Yes, you will still have our items but you will lose the ability to fly." Replied the Green dragon as they looked at each other.

"You will lose the dragon wings but you will gain a new set of wings, if you hadn't noticed your exsphere has evolved." The Red Dragon cleared its throat. "It is now a Cruxis crystal. You have attained the level of Holy Dragonmaster."

A week later in Meltokio...

Lloyd and his group had entered the city and had run into Kratos, who was leaving. After a long hostile chat, Kratos had said. "You should head to Flanoir; one of your friends is recovering from an accident."

They looked at each other then Lloyd turned to say ask Kratos something but he had already left.

"Grrrrr...Damn him! What friend is he talking about? And what is this Flanoir?" asked Lloyd as he turned to his friends.

Sheena looked at him and replied, "I don't know what he was talking about but, Flanoir is a small city in the frozen wasteland in the north."

"Well, we can't do anything till we find Colette, and retrieve the Rheairds." Said Raine as they looked at Sheena.

'I wonder if Kai could be in this land, since he was taken to another place.' Thought Raine as she looked at Lloyd.

Back at Flanoir inn...later that day,

"Okay Kai, its time to take off the bandages." Said the female cleric as she walked in the room.

Kai turned and looked at the mirror, his head was mostly covered in bandages, and even his hair was covered. The cleric walked over and began to unravel the bandages. One by one they fell to the ground, revealing a new face. His skin was now lighter and smoother, his nose had become smaller, and his hair now reached far past his shoulders. The only other noticeable change was the red skin mark that took up his left cheek. It was like an upside down L that had its edges sharpened to make it look like a pointy edge.

When she was done, she looked at him and said, "There now isn't that better? You're already to go."

Kai thanked her and she had left. On his bed was a new suit that he had made using clothes Kratos had given him. He put it on and stood in front of the mirror. He was dressed in black; his left arm was covered by what looked like a beetle's wing cover. On his right shoulder was his sliver armor that doubles for support as he carried his sword on his back. His pants were black and his boots were white and black with steel on the front and sides of it. He had thrown a white cloak over himself to protect him from the unforgiving winter cold.

He left the city and headed for the ice caves. On the way he had sensed a dragon, so he headed for the rigid cliffs near the icy ocean. When he got there, he had seen a female girl and a dragon playing. When Kai approached them, they stopped and the girl said,

"The dragonmaster has come! He has come for our power!" She was dressed in white, as she stood near the white dragon.

"Well that's right to the point, so how about a fig-?" said Kai as he was cut off by the girl.

"We don't want to fight, we want to have fun! We will give you our power if you play with us!" she said in a giggly voice.

"So what are you think of red-light, green-light? Tag?"

"Tag, let's play tag!" she said as she got on the dragon's back.

"Okay...I take it I'm it?" said Kai as wings sprouted from his back.

"You got it! Now come get us!" She said before the dragon took off.

Kai took off after the dragon; he headed into the western skies after the girl and her dragon. He was behind the dragon flying as fast as he could. They flew over the artic ocean, and over a group of island, and then they turned south towards Sybak. After an hour of flying they passed over the forest that Kai had found the Green Dragon. The White Dragon dived at the ground, Kai followed her. They flew at a high speed, a speed that upturned the ground below them.

Not to far away, Lloyd and his party was headed for Mizuho, unknown to them what was coming.

"Two objects approaching at high speeds." Said Presea as the party looked around to see what she's talking about.

As they looked around, the Dragon passed them leaving a slash mark in the ground, seconds later Kai did the same. As they were passed they jumped, then they looked at the ground.

"What in the world was that?" asked Lloyd, as he looked at the ground.

"I don't know what that was but it was fast." Replied Sheena as she looked at Lloyd.

"The two objects were dragons, a white one and a red one." Said Presea in an absolute voice.

"What!?" They all cried as they looked at Presea.

Back in the chase, Kai was beginning to get upset. "Man, I'm too slow!" he said as his body became surrounded by a black aura. He then came to a stop, and his mana began to grow. The Dragon stopped and turned around to look at Kai.

Genis and Raine stopped and looked at the sky. "I feel a great source of mana building!" Genis said as everyone looked at the sky.

"Yes, it's much like the power of a summon spirit." Recalled Raine as she placed her hand on her face.

Kai's aura spread and wrapped its self around him. Covering him in a protective shell as the sky itself became black.

"Wh- what is this immense power coming from him? Could it be the same as the last Dragonmaster?" said the little girl on the Dragon.


End file.
